


Bang for your Buck

by crossingwinter



Series: Star Wars Drabbles & Ficlets [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter
Summary: “We ready?” he asks her, sounding huffy.“Nice to meet you Ben, I’m just familiarizing myself with your training,” she replies.“Ok, well I don’t have all day.”“No, you have,” she checks her watch, “another hour.”  Because of course he’d booked an extra long session.  Bless that sweet, sweet overtime pay.“And you’re sure you know what you’re doing?” he asks her and she glances up at him, sure that her eyes are flashing because that’s fucking rude.  She’s a professional.  Amilyn wouldn’t have hired her if shedidn’tknow what she’s doing, and just because he apparently thinks he’s the center of the universe doesn’t change that fact.“Don’t worry, you’ll get your bang for your buck,” she tells him icily.





	Bang for your Buck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the House Reysistance Bingo Project!
> 
> Words selected were: Thirsty, Tiddies, Strength, Tears, Abs
> 
> This one's unbeta'd--all mistakes are mine!

Rey looks up when she hears her name being called. “You free?” Amilyn asks.

“I was about to clock out,” she replies. She’s had four clients in the past four hours and if she takes one more—and she knows from the look in Amilyn’s eyes that that’s exactly what Amilyn’s about to ask her to do.

“Poe didn’t reschedule one of his clients,” she says. “And he’s here now and wants a trainer.”

Rey closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath. 

“Do I get Poe’s rate if I take him?” Poe’s worked at Resistance for several years longer than she has. His hourly rate is the sort of thing that keeps Rey from quitting. One day, she too, will make that much. It might not seem like a big difference from what hers is, but it adds up fast.

Amilyn raises her eyebrows. “If I can make the system accept that, I will,” she says.

“And overtime?”

She half expects Amilyn to glare, but instead Amilyn sighs and says. “And overtime.”

“Overtime at Poe’s rate?”

“Now you’re pushing your luck.”

Which Rey had known, but she wasn’t not going to try. 

So she puts her gym t-shirt back on and grabs her water bottle, walking first to the water fountain to fill it before turning to see the client.

She almost does a spit-take into her waterbottle.

The client is six foot a-hundred and built like a fucking brick wall. His hair is dark and long enough to probably get in his face when he sweats and that shirt is just straining over his chest muscles. Like a lot.

Rey’s used to bodies. She sees all sorts of them at the gym. But this guy…

He’s clearly done a bit of warmup. There’s sweat gleaming on his brow and along the neckline of the shirt he’s wearing and Rey feels her mouth go dry.

“Hi,” she says. “I’m Rey.”

He raises his eyebrows at her. “You’re the sub for Poe?”

“Yeah, he’s in Maui. Can’t make it.”

The man rolls his eyes and Amilyn hands Rey Poe’s clipboard, where she glances at his name— _ Ben Solo _ —his regimen, the weights he usually uses, what his focuses are.

“We ready?” he asks her, sounding huffy.

“Nice to meet you Ben, I’m just familiarizing myself with your training,” she replies.

“Ok, well I don’t have all day.”

“No, you have,” she checks her watch, “another hour.” Because of course he’d booked an extra long session. Bless that sweet, sweet overtime pay. 

“And you’re sure you know what you’re doing?” he asks her and she glances up at him, sure that her eyes are flashing because that’s fucking rude. She’s a professional. Amilyn wouldn’t have hired her if she  _ didn’t _ know what she’s doing, and just because he apparently thinks he’s the center of the universe doesn’t change that fact.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get your bang for your buck,” she tells him icily.

And entirely because he was being rude, she decides to go hard on him. Either he’ll beg for mercy or he’ll cry through a stiff upper lip as she leads him over to the free weights and hands him a pair of kettlebells that Poe has marked as stretch goals for his current status. She won’t let him hurt himself—she’s not that unprofessional, and certainly doesn’t want to open herself up to liability.

He doesn’t say a word as he does the squats she tells him to do. He doesn’t say a word as he does the deadlifts she tells him to. He doesn’t say a word until she straps ankle weights around his ankles and tells him to do free jumps up onto one of the soft blocks.

“I’m sorry,” he says at last.

“Excuse me?” Rey asks.

“For being an ass earlier. I’m sorry, ok?” His eyes are a bright brown now from exercise and something about his face is different. That’s not abnormal at this stage of a workout. But she hadn’t expect his brown eyes to shine quite like that. 

“Too much?” Rey asks innocently. “I’m just following Poe’s notes.”

“You’re really not,” he says. “Trust me when I say you’re not.”

She looks at him again.  _ He could have told me he thought I had no idea what I was doing because I was a woman, I suppose,  _ she thinks. It wouldn’t be out of line for an asshole, and god knows she and Rose and Jannah have  _ definitely _ had their fair share of meathed men who think they don’t know how to do anything because lifting is a  _ man’s _ workout why don’t they go to the yoga studio or the treadmill instead where all the other ladies are doing their workouts? Instead, he’d apologized. Maybe the exercise endorphins are good for his brain and make him less of a fucknut. It wouldn’t be the first time she’s seen that happen. Hell, she gets nicer after she’s kicked her own ass. Ain’t nothing like the workout endorphins to send someone into a daze or make them relax and make them just nicer. So she softens.

“I’ll adjust,” she says. “Poe can be a bit...well his communications aren’t always designed for the broader population.” She only feels a little bit guilty about throwing Poe under the bus like that. 

“That doesn’t surprise me somehow,” Ben grunts. 

“Let’s get those off your ankles,” she says, nodding to the weights and he happily discards them. Then he free jumps up onto the pad.

“I hate this song,” he grumbles.

“Hm?” Rey pauses. It’s something pop-y from a few years ago, but she honestly couldn’t tell anyone when it started appearing on the radio because at the gym, everything blurs together. “Oh. I just tune them out.”

“Lucky you,” he says darkly. “I hate this.”

“What sort of music do you listen to when left to your own devices.”

And just like that they’re talking.

They’re talking as she makes him do several variations of weighted rows, talking as he does lunges—this time with his ankles weighted, but he doesn’t seem to mind so long as he’s not jumping, talking as he holds a weight to his chest and flexes his torso up and down over a padded bar to strengthen his hips and back, talking as she makes him do wallsits until his legs are shaking.

Turns out he’s an investment banker. He hates it a lot, but he doesn’t know what else he’d rather be doing, and the pay’s good. His boss is sometimes an asshole, but what bosses aren’t? ( _ Amilyn _ , Rey thinks but doesn’t say.) Gym time is just about the only free time he has in his eighty hour work week which makes Rey almost gag.

“Eighty hours?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you sleep?”

“Kind of.”

“Good lord. And I thought my job owned my life.”

“Yeah?”

Because she’s up at four in the morning to be at the gym by six for morning clients, then there’s a dead period she might be able to fill, but not enough time to go home or run errands, and then there’s the lunch rush, then more dead time, and then there’s the after-work crowd. 

“That seems like a lot,” Ben says as he does tricep pulls. 

“Yeah, well, it’s not a high paying job, so I work when I can.” 

“Poe doesn’t seem to work that much.”

“Yeah, well, he’s Poe, isn’t he?”

Sweat is streaming down his face right now. Rey’s too used to sweat to be grossed out by just how damp his shirt is. Especially if it means she gets the outline of his pecs a little more than she did before because now the damp fabric is clinging to his skin. So maybe she makes him do some chest work just to watch his muscles ripple? It’s her fucking job to make his chest work.

She takes a sip of her water as he does it. The air conditioning is blasting—it’s the middle of summer—but she’s feeling very hot and parched. 

His hour’s almost up when Rey has an idea.

That she really shouldn’t entertain at all. Because her motivation for it isn’t...professional. She won’t do herself the indignity of pretending that it is.

But she wants to. She really wants to.

Because he’s strong, and she’s done this before exactly twice with her clients. 

“So I promise I’m not trying to kick your ass,” she says as they approach the sledge track. There’s a forty pound weight on it. 

“I think that’s light,” Ben says, a little dryly. 

Which is when Rey steps on the sledge. “Try now,” she says.

He raises his eyebrows. She raises hers right back. Then rests his hands on the bar of the sledge, bends over, and starts to push.

Yeah, ok. Yeah. His back is straight as an arrow and the muscles there bulge as he pushes her down the sledge. She takes another sip of her water and watches his legs, his ass as he pushes her. 

All too soon, they’ve reached the end of the row. 

“How was that?” she asks him.

“Not too bad,” he shrugs. “You’re light.”

“I’m light?” he asks, arcing an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” he says. “I could probably bench you.”

“Could you?”

And she catches the way his eyes dart to his lips. She catches the way he licks his own.

—

Ok—things that will get Rey fired: fucking a client in a shower stall.

To be fair, the gym is closed already, and she’d told Amilyn she’d lock up, so the only people who’d catch them are the janitorial staff, who have already cleaned the men’s locker room.

And to be fair, it’s not  _ her _ client, it’s Poe’s.

But she’s still fucking a client in a shower stall.

If she’d thought sweat on his skin was attractive, it’s nothing to the way that the water drips down them both, over his abs—good god, he has an eight pack—his shoulders.

She’s got her legs around his hips and he’s balls deep in her and the stretch of it all is fucking delicious. The way his arms feel around her is fucking delicious. The way his breath feels against her neck—

He grunts as he pushes into her and he was probably right—he could probably bench her. She could probably bench him though and were it not for the fact that he was already inside her, that she already had both feet off the ground, she’d probably try picking him up just to show him she could. It’s less about weight and more about hip leverage anyway.

It’s a mental image that doesn’t go away and she bites a sigh into his shoulder because his hands are squeezing her ass now, digging into the muscles there. It feels nice. Supported. But also tension relieving because her glutes do so much all the time and she’s really bad at remembering to foam roll them. 

“God I—” Ben is moaning into her neck as he fucks her. “I needed this. I needed you to kick my ass today.”

“Yeah?” she asks.

“Yeah. People don’t give me hell a lot. Poe wouldn’t have. But you knocked that mood right out of me. Thank you.”

She grins, and grinds her hips closer to his. This angle is wonderful, but it’s also leaving her wanting more. His hands on her ass feels great, but it also means her clit is left without any attention. And it only makes her want to move faster, pull him in deeper. As if he isn’t too deep inside her already.

And then suddenly he’s gone, pulling out like they’d agreed, hot streams of cum hitting her thighs and then washing away under the hot water while he breathes into her neck.

“Fuck,” he mutters, sounding frustrated.

“What?” Rey asks. 

“I didn’t want to come that fast.” 

Rey presses a kiss to the crook of his neck as slowly he lowers her down to the ground. But he doesn’t step way from her. He keeps holding her, his hand splaying large across the small of her back and she presses her face against his chest. God his chest is glorious. She wants to lick every inch of it. She wants to suck on his skin and decides to do it because sure, he’s done but she’s fucking not.

He gets the picture. One of his fingers slides between her legs, toying at her slit, circling her before sliding inside her, pressing the heel of his palm against her clit.

Yeah—that’s what she wanted. That’s what she needed—her face pressed against his sternum, pressure building in her core as she tries to keep the orgasm at bay while he holds her and fucks her with his fingers. His wrist is moving at almost just the right pace, so nearly, if he’d just go a little—“Faster,” she moans into his pecs, rubbing her face from side to side because it feels nice, his skin against her face. She’s imagining it, she thinks, but she can feel his heart beating too. Maybe that’s her own heart as his fingers move faster, as his palm presses harder and suddenly her vision is whiting out and her muscles are clenching around his fingers, gripping at him as though they don’t want to let him go.

It lasts a long while—her orgasm. Longer than when she does this to herself. Maybe it’s the sensation of someone else’s hands on her, or maybe it’s just that that was really fucking good and really fucking necessary—she’s not sure.

She just stays there in his arms as he fingers her—lighter now—through her aftershocks. He holds her until she pulls away, and even then his arms don’t seem as though they want to let her go.

Rey doesn’t know what to say. She hadn’t expected her heart to be beating like this, hadn’t expected her head to be quite this clear and when she peeks up at him, she gets the impression that he’s feeling the same way. 

“I—” her foolish mouth starts and she has no choice but to keep going “—can’t convince you to change trainers, can I?”

“Quite the poaching tactic,” Ben snorts before shaking his head. “No,” he says. “Because I want to see you outside of this gym.”

Rey swallows. She hadn’t expected him to say that, honestly, but the relief that floods her is almost better than the orgasm.

“Cool,” she says. “I’d like that too.”

She pulls him close again and they kiss, slowly, deeply, lazily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me [here!](https://linktr.ee/crossingwinter)


End file.
